The Lestrange Sisters
by Angel Went Crazy
Summary: Hermione has an older brother & sister. She's also Bellatrix's daughter & under an accidental glamour charm. I don't own harry potter. The characters might be OOC & the timeline might be AU. rated T for safety. Other characters will be added later when the pairing are determined. Chapter 4 up now. Vote 5 times for another update. Some Ron/Molly/Ginny annoyance/bashing.
1. The Howler

Chapter One

Hermione was sitting in the great hall during breakfast when a scarlet letter dropped in front of her.

Hermione opened it and an amused female voice shouted, "HERMIONE ANDROMEDA BLACK LESTRANGE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? I'M BORED. RODOLPHOS HAS CRUCIOD MOTHER WHICH UNDID THE IMPERIUS CURSE. SHE IS DIVORCING HIM AND MAKING AMENDS WITH THOSE SHE HAS HURT. I FIGURED OUT THE GLAMOUR I USED. WHEN THIS HOWLER IS OVER YOU'LL BE BACK TO NORMAL. THANK GOD. THAT HAIR IS TERRIBLE. DRACO STOP BEING A GIT. FRED, GEORGE TRY EXPERIMENTING WITH COLORS. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN? MOTHER SENDS HER LOVE, MIA. LOVE YOUR AMAZING SISTER BELLATRIX NARCISSA BLACK LESTRANGE. "

A deep voice added, "AND YOUR AWESOME BROTHER DAMON SIRIUS BLACK LESTRANGE."

"BYE LOVE YOU, MIA," said both simultaneously.

The howler then are itself and Hermione's hair changed to look like Bellatrix's, black wavy long hair, her eyes changed to gray and she become thinner with fuller curves.

"You're a Lestrange?" Ron asked coldly.

"Yes I am. And quite proud of it too," Hermione answered just as coldly.

"You're related to the ferret," Ron cried in outrage.

* * *

For Hermione the choices are:

-Bill

-Charlie

-Fred

-George

-Neville

-Blaise Zabini

-Theo Nott

-Harry

-Remus Lupin

-Viktor Krum

No Ron I just don't like him. There might be some Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley bashing.

No Draco or Sirius b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with. Guys who don't get any votes before I add another chapter will not be in the running anymore.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.

* * *

For Hermione's Sister Bellatrix the choices are:

-Bill

-Charlie

-Fred

-George

-Oliver Wood

-Lee Jordan

-Remus Lupin

-Severus Snape

-Viktor Krum

No Draco or Sirius b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with. Guys who don't get any votes before I add another chapter will not be in the running anymore.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.

* * *

For Hermione's brother Damon the choices are:

-Luna Lovegood

-Katie Bell

-Alicia Spinnet

-Angelina Johnson

-Fleur Delacour

No Nymphadora Tonks b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with. Guys who don't get any votes before I add another chapter will not be in the running anymore.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.


	2. Everyone Against Ron

"Don't call him a ferret. If he's a ferret you're a weasel and a pig," Hermione said angrily.

"You lied to us. You kept your real name hidden," Ron spat.

"Hermione never lied. We all knew who she really was. Why didn't you? Were you eating too much?" Harry said between a clenched jaw.

"Neville you're okay with the spawn of the death eaters who attacked your parents?" Ron said smugly.

"Don't talk about my parents. Bellatrix has made them regain their memories even though she wasn't even there," Neville said angrily.

"Everyone knew?" Ron asked the school.

Everyone nodded. Ron knew then he had lost his friends and family's support. Everyone was against him. Ron promised himself he would get them to believe him. He would also get revenge against those who didn't.

* * *

For Hermione the choices are:

-Bill

-Charlie

-Fred

-George

-Neville

-Blaise Zabini 2

-Theo Nott 1

-Harry 1

-Remus Lupin

-Viktor Krum 2

No Ron I just don't like him. There might be some Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley bashing.

No Draco or Sirius b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with. Guys who don't get any votes before the third chapter is updated will be eliminated.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.

* * *

For Hermione's Sister Bellatrix the choices are:

-Bill

-Charlie

-Fred 1

-George

-Oliver Wood 1

-Lee Jordan 1

-Remus Lupin 1

-Severus Snape

-Viktor Krum

No Draco or Sirius b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with. Guys who don't get any votes before the third chapter is updated will be eliminated.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.

* * *

For Hermione's brother Damon the choices are:

-Luna Lovegood 1

-Katie Bell

-Alicia Spinnet

-Angelina Johnson 1

-Fleur Delacour 1

No Nymphadora Tonks b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with. Guys who don't get any votes before the third chapter is updated will be eliminated.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.


	3. Surprise Visit

The Great Hall's door banged open revealing a tall muscular young man, with black wavey hair that reached his shoulders. Standing next to him was a young woman a couples years younger than the man, she also had black hair it hers was curly and went down to her hips. They were obviously siblings.

The young woman walked purposefully down the hall towards the Gryffindor's table with the man following. They walked sown the table until they reached Hermione. The young woman sat down next to Hermione with the man on the other side of her.

"Hello dear sister. How are you on this fine day?" The woman said quite cheerfully unaware everyone was staring.

"I am doing well. Now Bella, Damon what do I owe to receive such a surprising visit?" Hermione answered curiously.

"LETRANGES ARE AT HOGWARTS" Ron exploded.

* * *

For Hermione the choices are:

-Bill 1

-Blaise Zabini 5

-Theo Nott 1

-Harry 1

-Viktor Krum 2

No Ron I just don't like him. There might be some Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley bashing.

No Draco or Sirius b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with. Guys who don't get any votes before the third chapter is updated will be eliminated.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.

* * *

For Hermione's Sister Bellatrix the choices are:

-Fred 1

-Oliver Wood 3

-Lee Jordan 1

-Remus Lupin 1

Theodore Nott 1

No Draco or Sirius b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with. Guys who don't get any votes before the third chapter is updated will be eliminated.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.

* * *

For Hermione's brother Damon the choices are:

-Luna Lovegood 2

-Katie Bell 1

-Angelina Johnson 1

-Fleur Delacour 3

No Nymphadora Tonks b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with. Guys who don't get any votes before the third chapter is updated will be eliminated.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.


	4. Grow Up Ronald

**Chapter Four-Grow Up Ronald**

" Oh. Grow up Ronald stop being so judgemental. No one cares what you think and no one cares about the last name Lestrange. I know I don't. Have you forgotten that they are also part Black and are related to Sirius, Harry's godfather? Do you not trust Harry, Hermione or your own brothers' opinions? Who peoples parents are have nothing to do with who they are. Its just a name. Grow up and stop thinking you are better than everyone else and stop being such a git," Fred angrily told Ron.

"Thank you Fred. Do you know me? Do you know anything about me or my brother? Have we met before? Is there any reason you can judge me so cruelly when you don't even know me? Have you ever thought about anyone but yourself and how you could benefit? How many times has Hermione stood up for you or saved your life? Does that mean anything to you?" Bella asked angrily with clenched fists.

"Harry?" Ron asked nervously not knowing where he stood on it.

"Your judging my family. Sirius is my godfather and they are Sirius's family so they are my family as well. I'm not your friend anymore," Harry spat angrily.

Ron gulped realizing no one would listen to him and everybody hated him. Ron ran out of the Great Hall and towards the owlery to owl his mom about what happened. His mom hated Hermione after the yule ball and Rita Skeeter's article. His mom would side with him. His dad probably wouldn't though.

* * *

For Hermione the choices are:

-Bill 2

-Blaise Zabini 6

-Theo Nott 1

-Harry 1

-Viktor Krum 2

No Ron I just don't like him. There might be some Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley bashing.

No Draco or Sirius b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with. Guys who don't get any votes before the third chapter is updated will be eliminated.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.

* * *

For Hermione's Sister Bellatrix the choices are:

-Fred 1

-Oliver Wood 4

-Lee Jordan 1

-Remus Lupin 1

Theodore Nott 1

No Draco or Sirius b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with. Guys who don't get any votes before the third chapter is updated will be eliminated.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.

* * *

For Hermione's brother Damon the choices are:

-Luna Lovegood 3

-Katie Bell 1

-Angelina Johnson 1

-Fleur Delacour 3

No Nymphadora Tonks b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with. Guys who don't get any votes before the third chapter is updated will be eliminated.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.


	5. Molly's Rage

**Chapter Five-Molly's Rage**

Molly was livid. All of Hogwarts was shunning her little Ronniekins. She would change this. No matter what. She would owl Bill and Charlie. They would help. Arthur wouldn't that was known. Arthur had like Bellatrix when they were in school and if Molly hadn't dosed him up on love potion nothing would have happened.

Molly hated the Blacks and the Lestranges. She was jealous that they had money and she never had it. Molly wished Ginny would be more like her and less like Arthur when it came to money. If Ginny was like Molly then Ginny would only want the Potter fortune and not just Harry. Ginny would care how much money Harry had and be greedy. But Ginny wasn't. Ginny didn't care about money and never would. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were like that to. Just like their father.

Molly sent the owl to Bill and Charlie. All she had to do was wait for a reply.

* * *

Sorry its so short.

For Hermione the choices are:

-Bill 2 (I kinda want him to win)

-Blaise Zabini 6

-Theo Nott 1

-Harry 1 (Unless a lot of people want them together. I'm pairing him with Ginny)

-Viktor Krum 2

No Ron I just don't like him. There might be some Ron and Molly Weasley bashing.

No Draco or Sirius b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.

Changed my mind no Ginny bashing.

* * *

For Hermione's Sister Bellatrix the choices are:

-Fred 1

-Oliver Wood 4

-Lee Jordan 1

-Remus Lupin 1 (Unless a lot of people want them together. I'm pairing him with Tonks)

-Theodore Nott 1

No Draco or Sirius b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.

* * *

For Hermione's brother Damon the choices are:

-Luna Lovegood 3

-Katie Bell 1

-Angelina Johnson 1

-Fleur Delacour 3

No Nymphadora Tonks b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.


	6. Job Offers

Chapter Six-Job Offers

Both Bill and Charlie had received letters from their mother and were confused about the contents. Molly had written that Ron was being bullied and no one would stand up for him. Bill had written back and forth with Charlie and they had made a plan to visit Hogwarts over the weekend to find out what was going on.

* * *

Bella was sitting in Dumbledore's office waiting for her brother. Bella was happy to be back at Hogwarts after having graduated two years ago as a Ravenclaw. She had been helping Severus Snape brew potions he had needed over the course of two years. Damon had been working with Hagrid caring for the magical animals in the forbidden forest. Damon had graduated five years ago.

Damon hurried into Dumbledore's office out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late. The staircases always hated me. They move whenever I need to go somewhere," Damon explained hurriedly.

"Those staircases are tricky. The reason I asked you here was to offer you each a place to work. You'd live here and have a salary. Bella would be the potions apprentice and eventually become a potions mistress. Damon, you'd be Hagrid's apprentice. Please let me know your decisions by Friday, which is in two days. If you accept the position, you will start Monday," Dumbledore explained.

"Thank you. I will tell you my decision soon. I want to talk to Hermione about it," Bella said before standing up to leave.

"I'll take it. I've worked with Hagrid before and I'd like to again," Damon answered.

* * *

Bella had left Dumbledore's office and was trying to find Hermione. Bella found Hermione in the Great Hall sitting with her friends. Bella walked to them and sat by Fred.

"Dumbledore offered Damon and me a job. Damon accepted and will begin working with Hagrid on Monday. I said I would talk to you first before I accepted. What do you think?" Bella asked Hermione.

"I'd like to be able to see you more often. I think you should accept it," Hermione told her sister.

" I think I will. So Fred, George? How are your pranks coming along?"

"Your tip about using colors was a great idea. We have started working on metamorphous based pranks. It will be a great line," Fred said enthusiastically.

The group continued talking unaware of the upcoming weekend events.

* * *

For Hermione the choices are:

-Bill 3 (I kinda want him to win)

-Blaise Zabini 7

-Theo Nott 1

-Viktor Krum 2

No Ron I just don't like him. There might be some Ron and Molly Weasley bashing.

No Draco or Sirius b/c they are related.

Harry is out of the running.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.

Changed my mind no Ginny bashing.

* * *

For Hermione's Sister Bellatrix the choices are:

-Fred 1

-Oliver Wood 6

-Lee Jordan 1

-Theodore Nott 1

No Draco or Sirius b/c they are related.

Remus is out of the running.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.

* * *

For Hermione's brother Damon the choices are:

-Luna Lovegood 3

-Katie Bell 2

-Angelina Johnson 1

-Fleur Delacour 4

No Nymphadora Tonks b/c they are related.

Please vote/review for who you want Hermione to be paired up with.

No slash nothing against it just don't want it for this story.

Any other ideas are welcome.


End file.
